Therapy Sessions
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: Crazy therapy sessions for our crazy characters. Like getting Ziggurat a date and getting rid of Doji's whine addiction or his soo called 'orange juice'
1. Chapter 1

**Therapy Sessions**

**Kassy: oh come on, first im a test dummy, then a host, and now a therapist?**

**Me:i have to find something to do with you…**

**I don't know how therapy works, but I'm pretty sure it goes somehow like this…**

Two muscular men threw Ziggurat into the room.

"Hey! I'm working you freaks!" Ziggurat yelled.

"Yeah, like you even have a real job" Kassy rolled her eyes.

"Why are we here?" Ziggurat implored.

"You sir need some therapy, you seem kinda nuts to me, go ahead and tell me what's wrong"

"My thinking is completely normal!" Ziggurat snapped.

"Then why did you create the spiral force and brainwash Toby, now that poor thing is scarred for life!" Kassy rolled around the floor.

It lasted for about 10 minutes…..

Ziggurat looked at his watch "Anytime now…"

Kassy jolted to her feet "Ahem….anyway, I know you stalk children when your bored"

"I do not!"

"Do too! Or at least that's what Zeo told me"

"I did not stalk him, he just happens to be there when my car passed"

"Yeah right" Kassy sighed "Come on, just tell me your problem"

"…..I miss my daddy!" Ziggurat snuggled a pillow. And started to sob.

"Where is he?"

"He's dead!" Ziggurat was on the floor.

"….i'm so sorry"

"Stop it!" Ziggurat cut her off "I don't get why people apologize when someone dies, it just makes no sense, unless you killed him"

"Wow, I guess you have issues, you need a woman to comfort your life" Kassy concluded.

"No! I'd rather merry my pet rat!"

"…..that's a rat?"

Few hours later….

"Ziggurat, this is Mary, some woman I found crying on the streets, you gonna date her"

"So where are you taking me?" asked Mary

"To my dad's grave…"

Kassy elbowed him "Something more positive"

"it's gonna be fun in my dad's grave"

"Not like that!"

"Yeah, this is not gonna work out" Mary left.

"Well, she's possibly the only woman who might like a person like you…..disregard that she's blind…."

The sound of car breaks and Mary screaming echoed the room.

"Well, I guess I should have accompanied her out, well, too bad….since she left, Get out!"

Ziggurat scrambled out the door.

**I think this only lasts till chapter two…**

**Kassy: next I'll be trying to solve Doji's drinking problems**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is probably the last chapter, since I don't want anymore multi chapterd stories or else I'll have trouble updating them, might as well finish this.**

"Doji…I'm 12 and your drinking whine right in front of me, put it away please" Kassy commanded.

"It's orange juice!" Doji hiccupped.

"Tel that to someone else, Yu said he saw you falling down the Dark Nebula stairs every night"

"That kid was awake?"

"There are younger viewers here, put that away!" Kassy repeated.

"Oh, I'll put it away" Doji chugged it down "There I put it away"

Kassy sighed "adults are weird."

A delivery man came inside "here's your crate of whine Doji," he said, Doji glared at him.

"Oh, um….orange juice, I mean orange juice" he corrected himself.

"Doji! Get rid of that, and I don't mean drink it this time!"

"Fine, I'll drink it later" Doji muttered.

"Hey kid, how old are you?" Asked the delivery man.

"!2"

"And you're a therapist?"

"No, I just want to help weirdoes become normal and I know nothing about psychology so I might end up making my patience crazy instead of normal, wait….your not part of this session, get out!" the man rushed out the door.

"So anyway Doji, I think you should get a pet, like Ziggurat and his….whatever that thing is…." Kassy suggested.

"Oh, I guess you wanna spend your whole life with cacti, maybe you can even get married to one" Kassy rolled her eyes.

Doji began to drink again.

1 hour later…

Doji finished half of the crate

"Help! MY THERAPIST IS A RABBIT!"

"Doji I'm not a rabbit"

"Then what are those things sticking out of your head?"

"It's my hair…."

**That's it, anyway, this was nothing much right? I just got bored XDand that's the end  
**


End file.
